


Friends

by superallens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS IN THIS, alt ending to 2x14, winn is the greatest friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Where Winn goes to comfort Kara after the Jeremiah incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! i wrote this while watching the ending scene because i couldn't help but think about how the scene wouldve been so much better with winn their rather than mon-el. winn knows the feeling of being betrayed by your own father, so the scene wouldve been far more touching with him in my opinion... so heres my version of the ending of 2x14 ("homecoming")

Winn stared at the door, his fist raised hesitantly in front of it. Him and Kara were still friends, yeah, but no where near as close as they used to be. Ever since she found out about James being Guardian, it felt like she held some sort of animosity against him. But still, they were friends and Winn knew how much Jeremiah meant to Kara. The latest revelation regarding her foster dad must’ve hurt deep, so Winn felt it his duty to go to Kara. 

With a shuddering breath, Winn stared at his feet as he knocked on Kara’s door. 

“It’s unlocked,” Kara’s watery voice said from the other side of the door. Winn frowned and opened the door. 

“Hi Kara,” Winn whispered, shutting the door behind him. “Is it okay that I’m here?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered. She was curled up in her blue fleece blanket and tears stained her rosy cheeks. 

“I’m not gonna say anything if you don’t want me to, but I figured you would need a friend,” Winn said, sitting down on the other side of the couch Kara was on. “You were there for me last year with all the stuff with my dad, so I’m here for you now.”

“I guess we both have bad dads now,” Kara muttered bitterly. Winn let out a sardonic laugh.   
“I guess we do.”

Kara adjusted her position on the couch so her head rested on Winn’s shoulder, her blanket wrapping around her thin shoulders. 

“Does it stop hurting?” 

“Your heart?” Kara nodded. Winn sighed, shifting so his arm was around Kara. Kara buried her face in his shoulder. 

“It dulls,” Winn replied. He paused before continuing, “it’s always gonna be there. The betrayal. But it dulls with time. The pain makes us who we are though, and you eventually realize it makes you a better person.”

Kara sniffled. Winn could feel Kara’s tears soaking into his cotton shirt. He didn’t mind though. It was Kara. 

“Thank you, for being here,” Kara said, her voice muffled by Winn’s chest. “I haven’t been the best friend lately, but I’m really glad it’s you that’s here, Winn.”

“Always,” Winn replied, wrapping his other arm around Kara to give her a hug. He felt Kara’s body start to shake as her sobs rang in the silent room.

Winn knew that Kara felt more deeply than anyone else he knew, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how hurt she felt in that moment. But if Winn could remind her that things would be okay eventually, he would do anything in his power to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that lil one-shot!! let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
